And Lily Ended Up Hating James Even More
by Xamceron
Summary: James tries to woo Lily, taking in account her belief in Animal Rights. As always, he doesn't quite succeed... Remus and Sirius are dragged in, and in the morning, McGonagall's out for blood.


Marauders drabble! Oh how I love the Marauders. They are my favorites. :) In fact, though everyone who talks to me regularly (my family and friends) know I love them and complain about my incessant babbling, I've never posted a story about them before. So... here. :)

This is just a short drabble because I wrote it on a Dry Erase board. :D It was super fun. My sister spent the entire time sitting next to me on her phone and commenting 'Don't you think that's a bit much?' Well yes, maybe. The end part was so squished together it was barely legible. Anyways, for those who love the Marauders as much as I do, enjoy!

Oh, and they don't belong to me. Disclaimer.

* * *

><p>"James," Remus hesitated, hovering at the doorway. "James, I <em>really <em>don't think this is a good idea…"

"Oh, come on, Moony!" Sirius exclaimed, already halfway through the Transfiguration classroom's window. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Back in bed, where we're supposed to be." Remus retorted, clutching at the Marauder's Map entrusted to him at the beginning of the operation.

"Look, Moony," James's voice drifted from behind the door of what _looked_ like a coat closet. "I don't know about you, but Lily is a huge believer in 'Animal Rights' or whatever that is. So how much do you reckon it'll help my case if we set the Transfiguration animals free?"

"Yeah," Sirius continued as he jumped from the window sill. "Think of the poor animals! Subjected to transfiguration after transfiguration, without getting the slightest say in it!"

"But," said Remus desperately. "They can't talk! And I don't think they mind at all!"

He was steadfastly ignored. Shifting from foot to foot nervously, keeping watch, he tried again.

"Why do you even need me in the first place?" He asked.

After all, Remus _was_ a prefect. Wasn't he supposed to be preventing this sort of thing in the first place? Or at the very least, not be caught _helping_?

"Because we need your super werewolf senses to find out where they are!" Said Sirius, waggling his eyebrows.

"Right," James coughed, stumbling out of the closes voered in dust. "So scent 'em, Moony!"

The two dark-haired Marauders stared at him intensely. Remus blinked, turned, and started walking away.

"Wait!" Cried Sirius. "Moony, where are you going?"

"To bed, Sirius. Turns out what you need is a DOG. Or maybe some brains. Goodnight!"

They stared at his retreating figure fading into the darkness of the corridor.

"This is about when I start bemoaning the fact we haven't succeeded the Animagus transformation yet." Sirius whined.

"Damn." Said James, who had long since programmed his brain to ignore Sirius' whining. "He took the Cloak."

"No worries," Sirius shrugged. "We'll just go out the way I came in."

"The window?" James frowned. "Why did you even come in that way?"

"Because using the Cloak is boring. Old. Uneventful. We've done it so many times. I wanted to try something new."

"So you propelled down through the window?"

They looked at each other and in the way only best friends could, burst out laughing.

"You have to admit it demands a bit of respect!" Sirius chuckled as they gradually calmed down.

"Respect for the nut job who came in through the window when there was a perfectly good door?" asked James innocently. "Yes, I would certainly be bowing."

Sirius stuck his tongue out.

"Just because I am cooler than _you_."

"Now," said James, started going through the desk drawers, one eyebrow raised so that Sirius knew exactly what he thought of the last comment. "Where would McGonagall dearest keep those mice?"

Sirius shrugged and went to join in, but his foot caught and they heard a loud crunching sound.

"Wha… Crap."

James peered over the desk curiously as Sirius' strange comment.

Sirius had stepping into a wooden box full of random odds and ends. Normally, this wasn't a problem, but everyone know McGonagall liked to transfigure her animals into needles, pincushions and such. James gazed sadly at the box now probably half full of dead transfigured animals (if squished pincushions and broken quills were any indication) and he could feel every hope of Lil admiring him for this feat go right out the window.

"Heh… oops?" Sirius removed his foot and knelt beside the box. He pull out a bent needle and shuddered. "Maybe we should just leave the animals the way they are? It seems more humane…"

James eyed a shattered tea cup, sniffed, said goodbye to his hopes and dreams, and agreed.

So, very subdued and somewhat depressed in James's case, they left very calmly and quietly through the window, up the rope and into an unused classroom where they then snuck back to the common room and up to their dorms. They slipped past a sleeping Moony and Wormtail and into their beds, doing their very best to blocking out that night's failure.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Professor McGonagall prepared for her first class of the day quite normally. She entered the classroom at ten til eight and set the box of transfigured animals on one of the students' desks. The fourth year class filed in at five past eight and on her instructions, each took an object from the box. She also loudly instructed them to nullify the transfiguration on each object as a warm-up to begin the class. The rule 'NO QUESTIONS' was added shortly after a worried Hufflepuff came to her desk mumbling something about the state of his needle. It was a simple process, something they'd known how to do for months, so McGonagall wasn't worried. It wasn't until the first Ravenclaw girl to succeed screamed, that she rushed to the student's desk, took in the dead bird (snapped in half), that McGonagall went to check the box.<p>

Half the contents were ruined and looked stepped on. On top was a small note with only one word – "Sorry." It was signed with a large M, an M that McGonagall knew well, an M that she was bit _too_ acquainted with. Her eye twitched. She screamed:

"MARAUDERS!"

* * *

><p>Doo doo-doo doo! Voila! Quick note, I do not hate Peter. He is a Marauder too, there is a reason for that, so just because he turned and betrayed Lily and James doesn't mean that everyone should forget about him. Everyone in the Marauders was important respectively. So the only reason he wasn't in this is because when they tried to wake him up, he just mumbled and turned over, ignoring them. Like Moony wishes he'd done. :P<p>

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
